1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to capturing images. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of multiple devices to capture collaborative images.
2. Discussion
Conventional approaches to capturing panoramic scenes may involve the use of a single image capture device and a “stitching” software application to combine multiple images captured of the scene by the device at different moments in time. Such an approach may result in perspective distortions and undesired artifacts, particularly with regard to individual images of the edges of a relatively wide panoramic scene. Moreover, if there is a moving object in the scene, the object may appear in multiple locations after the captured images are stitched together.